Saints Row The Third
Saints Row The Third 'is a video game on the Xbox 360 and PS3 as well as being the third installment in the Saints Row franchise. Plot Missions *When Good Heists Go Bad: *I'm Free-Free Falling: *We're Going to Need Guns: *Steelport Here I Am: *Party Time: *Hit the Powder Room: *The Belgian Problem: *Guardian Angel: *Trafficking: *Takeover the City: *Tank Mayhem: *Professor Genki: *We've Only Just Begun: *Return to Steelport: *Trojan Whores: *Pimps Up, Hos Down: *The Ho Boat: *Snatch: *Ho Traffic: *Escort: *Painting A Picture: *Cyber Blazing: *Mayhem: *Guardian Angel: *Heli Assault: *Phone Phreak: *Insurance Fraud: *Trail Blazing: *Eye of the Tiger: *Face Your Fear: *Gang Bang: *Convoy Decoy: *Nyte Blade's Return: *STAG Party: *Live! With Killbane: *Learning Computer: *Stop All The Downloading: *http://deckers.die: *Stilwater Blues: *My Name is Cyrus Temple: *Air Steelport: *Zombie Attack: *A Remote Chance: *3 Count Beat Down: *Murderbrawl XXXI: *Three Way: *STAG Film: *Gangstas in Space: Choices *Blow Up the Building or Disarm the Bomb *Deliver Ho's to the Morningstar or Keep Ho's for the Saints *Return Josh for STAG or Keep Josh with the Saints *Take Over a Vehicle Manufactuer or Take Over a Weapon Manufactuerer *Hoverbike and Satchel Charges, Satchel Charges and STAG Tank V2 or Hoverbike and STAG Tank V2 *Return Zombie Virus for Oleg or Destroy Zombie Virus for the Mayor *Unmask Killbane or Spare Killbane *Head to the Airport or Go to the Statue Characters *'The Protagonist: *'Johnny Gat:' *'Shaundi:' *'Pierce:' *'Josh Birk:' *'Oleg Kirrlov:' *'Angel De La Muerte:' *'Kinzie Kensington:' *'Zimos:' *'Phillipe Loren:' *'Viola DeWynter:' *'Kiki DeWynter:' *'Killbane:' *'Matt Miller:' *'Cyrus Temple:' *'Kia:' *'Professor Genki:' *'Zach:' *'Bobby:' *'Tammy Tolliver:' *'Nyte Blade:' *'Burt Reynolds:' *'Monica Hughes:' *'Genki Girls:' *'Jenny Jaros:' *'Andy Zhen:' *'Space Brutina:' *'Jimmy Torbitson:' *'Johnny Tag:' *'Aisha Brutella:' Activities *'Guardian Angel:' *'Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax:' *'Tank Mayhem:' *'Escort:' *'Heli Assault:' *'Insurance Fraud:' *'Mayhem:' *'Snatch:' *'Trafficking:' *'Trail Blazing:' *'Apocalypse Genki:' *'Sad Panda Skyblazing:' *'Sexy Kitten Yarngasm:' *'Super Ethical PR Opportunity:' Vehicles Cars Bikes Boats Helicopters VTOL's Planes DLC Assassination Targets An activity accessible in the Saintsbook where the player must find targets to kill for money and must draw them out in certain ways. *Karl: Get Knoxville. *Lt. Gorshin: *DJ Enigmus: *Almozo: *Smoov: *Michael: *Luther: *Alejandro: *Mike: *Chandler: *Officer Dealy: *Clovis: *Kirsten: *Gerrard: *Tony: *Jake: *Agnes: *Harry: *Andre: *Lucas: *Whitney: *Brutus: *Blaize: *Pr0Tip: *Dr. Wang: *Bernie: *Randall: *Mr. Dickson: *Jim: *Mr. Hess: *Grigor: *Oliver: *Danny: *Barry (Rasputin): *Sgt. Steiner: *Ulyssess: Vehicle Theft Challenges *Kill 30 Brutes *Get 500 Headshots *Get 25 Nutshots *Get 50 Grenade Slot Kills *Destroy 300 Cars *Destroy 60 Helicopters *Destroy 25 Boats *Destroy 25 Tanks *Carjack 250 Vehicles *Kill 200 Mascots *Explore every Hood *Find 50 Shortcuts *Take 50 Hostages *Hold Up 15 Stores *Streak for 600 Seconds *Big Air Distance for 1524 Meters *Taunt 50 Gang Members *Vehicle Surf for 600 Seconds *Windshield Cannon for 304.9 Meters *Run Over 500 Civilians *Drive in the Oncoming Lanes for 30480 Meters *Wheelie a Motorcycle for 3048 Meters *Powerslide for 300 Seconds *Kill 50 Decker Specialists *Kill 50 Luchadore Specialists *Kill 50 Morningstar Specialists *Kill 25 STAG Commandos *Totally Near Miss 500 Things *Bail Out 2000 times *Spend Money Modding Vehicles 20000 times *Take Human Shields 150 times *Drive Distance on two wheels for 762 Meters *Stoppie Motocycle for 305 Meters *Get 500 Multi-Kills *Land on 15 Targets via Parachuting *No Weapon Kill 25 Hostiles *Complement 50 People *Drive for 762000 Meters *Destroy 32 Enemy Gang Operations *Complete Survival 26 times *Destroy 50 Smart Cars Call Phone You can call people such as delievers and backup: *Vehicle Deliever *Saints Backup *Shaundi *Pierce *Oleg *Angel *Kinzie *Zimos *Viola *Josh Birk *Nyte Blade *Burt Reynolds *Zombie Gat *Zombie Homies *SWAT Homies *Mayor's Favor *Notoriety Wipe Gang *Notoriety Wipe Police *Tank Delievery *Helicopter Delievery *VTOL Delievery Music Stores *Clothing *Planet Saints *Let's Pretend *Nobody Loves Me *Leather and Lace *Vehicles *Rim Jobs *Semi Broken *Weapons **Friendly Fire *Plastic Surgery **Image as Designed *Tatoo **Rusty's Needle Weaponry Thrown *Flash Bangs *Molotovs *Grenades *Electric Grenades *Sticky Grenades *Pipe Bombs Temporary *Riot Shield *STAG Riot Shield *Shock Hammer *GL G20 *Behemoth *Mini Gun *Incinerator Melee *Stun Gun *Baseball Bat *The Penetrator *Woodsman *Nocturne *Apoca-Fist Pistols *KA-1 Kobra *45 Sheperd SMG *TEK Z-10 *D4TH Blossom *Cyber Blaster Shotgun *Grave Digger *AS3 Ultimax *S3X Hammer Rifle *K-8 Krukov *AR-55 *Viper Laser Rifle Explosive *Annihaltor *Satchel Charges Special *Reaper Drones *McManus 2015 *RC Possessor *SA-3 Airstrike *Cyber Buster *Sonic Boom Vehicle Weaponry Downloadable Content Category:Video Games